Dark Shinji/Zi-O
|type = Villain Monster (As Another Ryuga) |homeworld = Mirror World |affiliation = Himself Another Riders |firstepisode =Mirror World 2019 |lastepisode =Alive A Life |numberofepisodes = 2 (Zi-O) 2 (Specials) |cast = Takamasa Suga |label = Kamen Rider Ryuga |label2 = Kamen Rider Ryuga Another Ryuga |image2 = Kamen Rider= |-| Another Rider= }} In 2002, Dark Shinji was . Seventeen years later, he becomes , created by Heure. In Rider Time: Kamen Rider Ryuki, he becomes Kamen Rider Ryuga again in order to participate in the new Rider War, serving as one of the primary antagonists. History Kamen Rider Zi-O Mirror World 2019 Heure was able to meet Dark Shinji thanks to Tsukasa's information about "that" another world. Heure learned that Dark Shinji had once been defeated in a Rider War, but as long as the real Shinji Kido exists, Dark Shinji will continue to manifest. Thus, Heure gave him the Ryuga Another Ridewatch, enabling him to transform into an Another Rider. Sougo and Geiz try to defeat the Another Rider but to no avail, as all the attacks they dealt were reflected back. Geiz searched for White Woz to ask for assistance to take him down, only to have White Woz attack the real Shinji instead, as he stated that if Shinji is gone then so will Dark Shinji. This made Dark Shinji fight against White Woz and he reveals himself as Another Ryuga, and proved to be far too strong even for White Woz. Even Woz Futuring Quiz's ability had stated that Another Ryuga can't be defeated. After Another Ryuga's will to fight went down, he returns to the Mirror World, but Sougo tried pulling him back, which resulting in Sougo being dragged into the Mirror World as well. Zi-O Strongest! 2019 Another Ryuga keeps hunting the past clients of ORE Journal, defeating both Geiz and White Woz again in the process. Despite Geiz's suicide attack, Another Ryuga is not defeated. After Sougo appears as Kamen Rider Zi-O II, Another Ryuga is destroyed for good. Sougo then advises Dark Shinji to accept the real Shinji, just as Sougo has just accepted Mirror Sougo earlier. In the end, Dark Shinji's fate is left unknown. Though he will continue to exist no matter what, Shinji's reflection does return shortly after, meaning that Dark Shinji might have accepted his real counterpart. Rider Time Ryuki Another Alternative In 2019, a mysterious person restarts the first Rider War in the Mirror World. Dark Shinji first appears in Shinji's dream when the latter is knocked unconscious by Zolda's Final Vent, talking about letting them unite once more, much to Shinji's horror. Dark Shinji then appears to explain Shibaura's scheme to Tezuka, which leads them to fight each other. After Tezuka's demise, Dark Shinji reappears and succeeds in taking over Shinji's body yet again. Afterward, he meets Jun Shibaura, proclaiming that Tezuka is dead, and he'll 'Love' him in his place, before transforming into Ryuga. Ryuga easily defeats Gai with his Final Vent, and stomps on Jun's body as the latter disintegrates. Alive A Life After witnessing the death of Jun Shibaura at the hands of Dark Shinji, Kimura and Ren are shocked. Ryuga then attacks Kimura, wanting Kimura to die for him, saying that if he wins the Rider War, he can escape to the real world and exist as a real being. Ren transforms into Kamen Rider Knight and uses Trick Vent to distract Ryuga. Ryuga swiftly defeats the Trick Vent copies, only to find out Ren and Kimura have already escaped. Dark Shinji comes and offers to "play" with a vexed Asakura. Finally happy with a chance to fight, Asakura transforms and charges at Dark Shinji. The two fights a brief while before Knight, who has regained his memory, appears and strikes Ouja, remarking that Kido's opponent is not the madman but him. Ouja is amused and begins fighting Knight. Knight tells Ouja that he is merely wanting to die, then uses his Final Vent on him right after, fatally wounding Ouja, forcing him to flee. Knight then attempts to take on Ryuga alone. Ren tries to make Shinji remember the past, and reveals to him that the voice inside his head is Shinji's, which keeps telling him to stop the war. Nevertheless, Dark Shinji states it is useless to try and bring his real counterpart back, as he no longer exists. Ren shouts at him, telling Shinji to come back, otherwise, he would have to kill Shinji. The two transform and begin a duel, with Ryuga being the winner. As Ryuga is about to land the killing blow on Knight, the real Shinji begins to surface and forces Ryuga to stop the attack. Ren says that Dark Shinji can never win because he does not understand the bond between him and the real Shinji. Knight then strikes Ryuga, forcing him back into human form. Ren, thinking that Shinji has returned to normal, de-transforms and comes by his side. However, Dark Shinji is still in control of the body, he grabs his Black Drag Saber and fights Ren in human form. The fight is interrupted by an Asakura, also untransformed, wielding his Veno Saber. As Asakura prepares to kill Shinji, Ren shields him from the blow and receives a fatal wound as a result. It is at this point that Shinji manages to remember his past and uses his willpower to subdue Dark Shinji. This time, both Shinji seem to coexist in unison as Shinji continues with his life; thus, Dark Shinji's wish to become real along with accepting the real Shinji come to a close. Personality In Zi-O, he returns as a manifestation of Shinji's rejected dark heart but still retains his old persona during the events of Ryuki. Therefore, after becoming Another Ryuga, he targets the readers of ORE Journal whom Shinji secretly blamed for the closure of the magazine. During the new Rider War inside the Mirror World, he regains his power as Kamen Rider Ryuga and is still as hellbent on absorbing the real Shinji and exist in the real world as he used to be. He tends to manipulate the feelings of his targets, as shown when he goaded Tezuka into fighting Gai, which ultimately resulted in the former's death. He also appears to have a thrist for battle as he come and offered to be an opponent to Ouja who is frustrated beause of having nobody to fight. Powers and Abilities *'Mirrored Human Physiology' **'Self-Immortality': According to Heure, as long as the real Shinji Kido is alive he cannot be defeated. He is shown to be alive even after his defeat by Shinji when their Final Vents collided. **'Doppelgänger Morphing': Dark Shinji can take the appearance of other beings. Weaknesses *'Real World': Creatures from the Mirror World cannot exist in the real world for too long without being disintegrated. This also means that if he ever continues to exist outside of the Mirror World, his powers will be weakened significantly. *'Shinji Kido': If Shinji Kido is killed, Dark Shinji would cease to exist as well. White Woz predicted that this can even override the invulnerability of the Another Rider. However, Heure suggested that doing so won't work. Although, Dark Shinji is finally subdued for good by Shinji's willpower alone, after all, they are both two sides of the same coin. Forms . (2003). Masked Rider Ryuki: Complete Works. Final Volume. p. 70-73. ISBN 978-4091014863.Kamen Rider Official Data/Perfect File.Kodansha. (2015). Kamen Rider Official Mook. Heisei Vol. 03. p. 13. ISBN 978-4063535532. . (2003). Masked Rider Ryuki: Hybrid File. p. 72. ISBN 978-4840224284. *'Rider Weight': 90 kg. Rider Senses: *'Eyesight:' 17 km. *'Hearing:' 17 km. Ability Parameters: *'Punching Power': 12.5 t. *'Kicking Power': 22.5 t. *'Resistance': 150 t. with Drag Shield *'Maximum Jump Height': 40 m. *'Maximum Running Speed:' 100 m. per 4.5 sec. Special Attacks: *'Drag Saber': 150 t. *'Drag Claw': 150 t. *'Dragon Break': 200 t. *'Dragon Rider Kick': 350 t. *'Advent: Dragblacker': 300 t. Kamen Rider Ryuga is a dark, Mirror World version of Ryuki. He is contracted to Dragblacker, a dark version of Ryuki's Dragreder. His Visor, the , is equipped on his left arm. Dark Shinji can transform into Ryuga either on his own or while possessing Shinji's body. Like Ryuki, Ryuga's parameters are balanced. However, they are heightened to the point where Ryuga is the strongest out of all of the 13 Riders, with the exception of those using a Survive Advent Card. Through the use of his Sword Vent Advent Card, Ryuga can arm himself with the , a sword derived from Dragblacker's tail. His Strike Vent arms him with the , a gauntlet capable of shooting fireballs that is derived from Dragblacker's head. With the Drag Claw, Ryuga can perform the attack with Dragblacker, in which he and Dragblacker each launch a fireball at the opponent. His Guard Vent equips him with the , two shields derived from segments of Dragblacker's body that can be held by hand or mounted on Ryuga's shoulders. By using his Final Vent, Ryuga can execute his finisher, the , in which he jumps into the air with Dragblacker flying behind him. Dragblacker then breathes dark blue fire at Ryuga, propelling him into a flying kick that strikes the enemy. Appearances: Rider Time: Kamen Rider Ryuki Episode 2-3. - Another Ryuga= Another Ryuga Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': 190 cm.TV Asahi. (2018). Another Ryuga. *'Rider Weight': 90 kg. *'Creator:' Heure *'Year of Origin:' 2002. *'Position of year:' Right chest. (Mirrored) *'Name and position:' "RYUGA"; Left chest. (Mirrored) Another Ryuga is the Ryuga-like monster that Dark Shinji transforms into via the Another Ryuga Watch. ::Powers and Abilities *'Attack Reversal': When Another Ryuga is hit by an attack, a jagged mirror would appear in front of him and cast the same attack back at the assailant. *'Mirror World Travel': Another Ryuga can enter and exit the Mirror World from any reflective surfaces. *'Black Flames': Another Ryuga can generate black flames from his dragon head. *'Ridewatch Immunity': Due to Ryuga being a Rider from a timeline that no longer exists, it is impossible to create a Ryuga Ridewatch to counter Another Ryuga, making him nearly invincible were it not for Zi-O II's ability to bypass the immunities of Another Riders. * Sword: Another Ryuga uses a twisted version of Ryuga’s sword. Appearances: Zi-O Episode 21-22 }} Contract Monster Equipment *Advent Deck - Transformation device and Advent Card holder *V-Buckle - Transformation belt *Advent Cards - Trinkets that enable a Rider to summon Contract Monsters, access equipment, and use special abilities *Black Drag Visor - Ryuga's Visor that enables him to use Advent Cards *Anotherwatch: Another Ryuga Transformation device Behind the scenes Portrayal Mirror Image Shinji Kido is portrayed by , who also portrayed the lead role of Shinji Kido. As Another Ryuga his suit actor was . In Kamen Rider Zi-O as Another Ryuga his suit actor was . Notes *Dark Shinji is the second Legend Rider to become an Another Rider after Kuroto Dan as Another OOO. Though in his case, more like Rentaro Kagura, his Another Rider form is based on the same one he transforms into. **He is also the first to be based on a non-lead Legend Rider. *Another Ryuga's boots, gloves and undersuit have the same design as Another Wizard's, although the boots and gloves are slightly recolored. The design of the boots and gloves is also shared with Another Gaim and Another Quiz. His twisted version of Black Drag Visor is located at the right arm, unlike Ryuga's Black Drag Visor which is located at the left arm. **Another Ryuga's overall design is later recolored into Another Ryuki. However, the twisted version of Drag Visor is later located at the left arm, just like his original Rider counterpart. *Similar to the mirror world's Sougo Tokiwa, Another Ryuga's non-symmetrical visual aspects are reversed. This is most likely due to the fact that Dark Shinji is Shinji's Mirror World counterpart, his non-symmetrical visual aspects being reversed represents him being a reflection of Ryuki, which is in line with the mirror world's Sougo's and Zi-O's visual aspects being the reverse of the normal Sougo's and Zi-O's. *As with most Another Riders and being a Mirror World counterpart of Shinji Kido, Dark Shinji being the opposite to the original Shinji/Kamen Rider Ryuki is rather self-explanatory; Dark Shinji is perfectly willing to fight and kill, while Shinji is never willing to kill a human, and only wishes to protect everyone no matter what. **Ironically, being the corrupted version of his alter ego, Ryuga is also a foil to his original Rider self: when participating the Rider Fight he antagonized his human self in every way and is not above joining the other Mirror World Riders in killing him. As an Another Rider, he acted instinctively on a small portion of Shinji's grudge towards the followers of ORE Journal and even protected him from Woz to ensure his own existence. Additionally, Sougo figured out that Dark Shinji was aiming for his human self's recognition, whereas his motivation as a Kamen Rider was rather malicious. *He is the first Another Rider to be defeated without the corresponding Rider power. *Dark Shinji is the only returning Legend in Zi-O to use both counterparts of the original and Another Rider of his own power. * When Another Ryuga summons black flames on his dragon head to attack, the screech of Dragblacker/Dragreder can be heard. Appearances * '' Kamen Rider Zi-O'' **Episode 21: Mirror World 2019 **Episode 22: Zi-O Strongest! 2019 **''Rider Time: Kamen Rider Ryuki'' ***Episode 2: Another Alternative ***Episode 3: Alive A Life Footnotes External Links *Kamen Rider Ryuuki Spoiler Page See also Category:Heisei Era Riders Category:Another Riders Category:Zi-O Riders Category:Zi-O Characters Category:Ryuki Characters Category:Dragon Monsters Category:Villains Category:Card Riders Category:Non human riders